Not This Time
by CrowsMelody
Summary: Ever since Yami got his body back, Yugi's exsitence became slowly nothing to his so-called friends. But he won't cry about that. Instead, a new encounter with an old acquaintance will change his course on his life. Yoai. AU. Some OCs. Do not own Yu-gi-oh.
1. Chapter 1

New story from inspirations from Yugi x Bakura writers. I thought to myself that 'Yes I can do this pairing.'

* * *

It has been a few months now ever since Yami got his body. Yugi didn't mind the fact his friends were excited about it for the first few weeks, but started to notice that he was being replaced. All of them, including his so-called best friend Jou, were separating themselves from Yugi as Yami came in the picture.

Yugi felt like he was slapped by a chick that he never offended in the first place.

But was Yugi depressed? No.

Sad? No.

Lonely? No.

He didn't feel any of that, but instead, accepted the fact that they did forget about his exsistence and went on with life as it went by. If his past beatings, torture, mockery and near insanity didn't teach him anything, then he will be at fault.

He was 17 now and sure as hell he wasn't going to be a baby about it and learn from his past.

His bullying days taught him to be strong, so he wouldn't be in the same situation as before and take care of himself instead of rely on his friends or Dark.

HA. More like they relied on him. They hid behind Yugi most of the time when the world was ending and without him, Yami would be still stuck in that stupid puzzle.

He really had no interest in that puzzle in the first place, but it made his grandpa happy. He loved his grandpa dearly like no other since he's the one of only family he's got besides his sister he hasn't seen in a few years.

He kept his grades up and made friends to meet his grandfathers expectations to see him happy and have free reign on where to go next no matter how faraway, but all that was changing ever since Yami came in. His grandpa's attention is more to Yami than him now and is always going away on an excavation some where in the world expecting Yami to take care of Yugi, which he really hasn't.

Yugi still keeps his grades up and act to still get away with the teachers because teachers here in domino high gives them special perks to the 'good kids' like no detenion, lets them skip classes, or, if you are in good terms with the prinicpal, no school but still be counted here.

Yugi doesn't let a chance like this let by and takes advantage of it, while still keeping up with the class of course.

He's actually thankful for being separated from Yami since now he can have real privacy without a noisy pharaoh in the way.

Has Yugi have no shame? No.

Through the life and death exploits from the past made him learn that no matter what he did, he is still human.

And the people around.

And his friends.

And his Dark. Who has shadow magic that can send people to their deaths...

* * *

Yugi decided that he would go to school today. He would usually skip all fridays, but he woke up earlier than he would and decided it was a good day today. Getting dress in his school uniform, he went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Yami half asleep eating toast.

A 'Good morning' would be appropriate but it's not like Yami to acknowledge it anyways. So he left and out the door.

The walk to school was just the usual until someone came up to him.

"Well, well, well. Looky here boys, it's little Yugi."

He looked up to the man and recognized him.

"Hello Ushio, they let you out of Juvy so soon?" Yugi was feigning innocence.

Ushio grabbed his collar, "You little shit. You'll pay for what you did to me, it was your fault I ended up in there."

He put a fist in the air to punch Yugi in the face, but a hard stomp on Ushio's foot came first releasing Yugi.

In pain Ushio bent down only to find a knee come up hard onto his face followed by a swift kick to the stomach knocking him down along with his breath. His followers were shocked to see their boss to be knocked down by someone who they bullied for years and years.

As Ushio regained his breath he ordered, "What the fuck are you waiting for? Get him!"

In a few moments, there was a pile of people on top of Ushio beaten down as Yugi continued his walk to school.

Yugi sighed. He planned to come to school early for no particular reason, but he just wanted to. The school grounds were already filling in with students and as he walked in the gates he immediately heard the latest gossip from the girls.

"Did you heard? Anzu and Yami hooked up!"

"Nooo, I wanted to be Yami's girlfriend..."

"If he had to choose, why Anzu of all people? She's a bitch at heart."

"Girlfriend? I thought Yami was gay."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. To think that the school girls had that impression on Yami, atleast they were smart enough that Anzu was a bitch. She's the main reason that everything went down hill on the 'friends' part.

He arrived in class with only the teacher being present in the room.

"Oh my Yugi, I didn't think you'd be here today."

Putting on a smile Yugi replied, "Well, it's the last week of school so I thought maybe it'd be nice to see everyone off before we go off on vacation."

"Thank you for caring Yugi, you're such a sweetheart." With that she went back to her papers.

Little by little the classroom started to fill in with students taking their own seats in the class along with Jou sitting diagonal to me and Yami taking one behind me. The assignment wasn't hard to understand, unless you weren't paying attention to the lesson.

Every so often, Yugi would get a tap on the shoulder either being Jou or Yami asking the answer to a question, but will get the same answer 'I don't know' all the same. Yugi wasn't going to give them a chance to pick him off.

It was the same throughout the whole day with lunch the only eventful thing where Marik pulled a prank on the water fountain soaking Anzu who went for a drink.

Yugi was trailing behind the gang talking about what to do today.

"We should go to the arcade today!" Jou shouted.

"No, I want to go to the mall!" Anzu said.'

"Sorry guys, I want to relax today." Yami was tired from being dragged around, especially by Anzu.

"Then lets just hang out at Yami's place." Tristen said and the whole group agreed.

Yugi clenched his fist a bit when Tristen said "Yami's place". Deep inside, he still cared about them and it hurt a little hearing them say that.

* * *

Yugi may still care about them, but sure as hell won't tolerate their racket. Right now, he was sitting in his room reading a textbook for his college course he will be going to next year and the whole gang downstairs were watching movies for the weekends to come...while talking to the T.V. thinking it hears them.

It was funny at first, but got annoying when they won't stop.

Yugi sighed and took a glance at the clock. Almost 11 o'clock and sleep won't be coming anytime soon, so going out sounded like a better idea.

Yugi grabbed his wallet, keys and a black vest that complimented his black jeans and white t-shirt. He wrote a quick note on the desk just in case somebody barges into his room and headed straight for the window. Using the front door this late at night would raise an eye, so this is much easier without causing a fuss.

There was already a ladder by his window for this wasn't his first escapes.

He walked and walked as far and long as he wanted during these nights and nothing stopped him. If his Dark knew about this, he would get an earful about how the night is too dangerous for kids my age. Ironically, they're technically the same age minus 5000 years in his case, but it can't be helped if Yugi was born with looks of a child.

His mind was else where and walked into an ally, but felt a chill up his spine. He felt a presence right behind him and turned along with a full force punch only to be stopped by the stranger.

"Damn midget, can't I say 'Hi'?"

Yugi took a closer look, "Bakura?"

Bakura smirked, "The one and only. Man, what has been the pharaoh teaching you?"

Yugi pulled his hand away, "Nothing."

"That punch had a force to knock someone out midget. Dammit, you're too tall to be called midget."

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Chibi, you were above my waist when I last saw you, now you're just under my shoulders. There's a difference you know."

Yugi snorted, "Maybe you're just shirking."

This time Bakura raised a brow, "When did you grow a backbone?"

"Depends, when did you become nice?"

Bakura shooked his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Chibi, you don't know me long enough to actually know."

"Same goes for here. What are you doing here anyways?" Yugi asked.

Bakuara shrugged, "It's night, so I terrorize people with my shadow magic. What about you? I'm pretty sure the pharaoh wouldn't let his precious hikari out of his sight."

"I snuck out."

"Do tell."

"Nahh. I'm okay."

Bakura started to chuckle, "So it is true isn't it? That you've become separated from the group."

"What do you mean?" Yugi gave a small glare.

"I've been hearing about it thoughout the schools grapevine and it's easy to tell when you're sitting alone during lunch while the others chat away in thier bubble."

Yugi gave a sigh, "Out of all the people in the world, why is it you that I have to talk about it?"

Bakura chuckled louder, "I think I like you now, seeing this side of you. Wanna hang out some time?"

"Better yet, can I crash at your place? I don't feel like walking two miles back to my house."

Evil thoughts came to mind as Bakura replied, "Sure Chibi, but I want something though."

Yugi looked up with a wary look, "What?"

Before he knew it, a kiss fell upon his lips.

Bakura pinched a sensitive spot on Yugi's side causing him to open his mouth to cry out a bit creating a chance for Bakura dig deeper into the kiss. In a few moments, Yugi couldn't help but fall into the pleasure of it and moaned. This satisfied Bakura very much and decided to break the kiss.

Yugi was being held up by Bakura's arms as he lost his strength for the moment as he panted from the lack of air.

"What the hell was that?" Yugi managed out.

Bakura cupped Yugi's cheek with a free hand, "Didn't I tell you? I like you."

* * *

Please review. I would like to see if this story can go anywhere with you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I'm jumping the gun.

* * *

Both Yugi and Bakura were at Bakura's apartment and has been meeting there for the past few days now ever since summer vacation started. Currently, Yugi was bound to Bakura's bed by questionable rope, both fully stripped.

"You like that my pretty?" Bakura purred as he twisted Yugi's nipple with his teeth.

A ring in Yugi's mouth that kept in open the entire time prevent him to answer to Bakura. He could only moan out the pain and pleasure that came onto his body that Bakura delivered.

From the night Yugi met Bakura, he became his pet and was doing this ever since. Rape was the word for this, but he was the one who practically accepts it whole heartedly in the end and comes back for more.

But Bakura doesn't need to hear that now does he?

"To give out your moans like that for me gives me shivers, Yugi." Bakura whispered in Yugi's ear, "To think you were supposed to be the most innocent of all the hikaris."

Yugi's mind was blank and could only moan and whimper for Bakura's thrusts and touches, and as saliva dripped down from his forced open mouth, Bakura licked it up before it trailed down pass his neck.

Faster and faster, Bakura was nearing along with Yugi.

"Chibi, I'm going to cum," Bakura groaned, "but I'm sure that's okay with you." he said smirking.

Yugi threw his head back and couldn't take it anymore. The speed Bakura was going at along with the silky, corrupt words he whispers to Yugi was making him go crazy.  
Just soon after, both Yugi and Bakura came. Yugi felt Bakura's hot cum inside him as his own came all over his and Bakura's lower abdomen.

Bakura took out the ring from Yugi's mouth and heard him pant, "I still can't believe the pharaoh would pass up on you, Chibi." He pulled out of Yugi and licked up some semen on him. "You taste good."

A blush came up on Yugi's cheek and looked the other way, but felt a weight on him. He saw Bakura wrapping his arms around Yugi tightly and proceeded to lick him.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi shouted out.

Bakura looked up with an evil grin, "Didn't I say? You taste good." He licked up more of Yugi's cum, "It's lightly sweet and savory."

* * *

After they cleaned up and got dressed, Bakura made Yugi go out with him to a cafe he goes regularly and sat in the farest corner in the building. He discovered that Bakura was more out of his head when it came to 'loving someone.'

"Wow, I never knew that their was a cafe like this." Yugi commented.

Bakura grinned, "Yup, I found it by accident though, but I like the quiet atmosphere."

"Hello boys." A waitress came up, "Can I get cha' anything?"

"Black coffee." Bakura ordered.

"Same here."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Black?"

"I like to make my own coffee, the places I go doesn't really suit my tastes."

There was a moment of silence save Bakura who was humming along the music playing.

Yugi was hesitant but managed to ask, "Why me?"

"Hmmm?"

Yugi gulped, "Why me? I'm sure there're alot more people that can satisfy you."

Bakura only chuckled and leaned over the table, "I'm attracted to people who're cute, but can hold there own and your cunning mind is just a bonus for me." He looked directly into Yugi's eyes. "And also Chibi, didn't I say? I like you, and alot now." and stole a quick kiss before their drinks arrived.

"Here ya' go boys." The waitress came by and placed the drinks and some cream and sugar, "Tell me if ya' need anything else."

"But why?" Yugi was blushing while stirring his coffee. "I thought you rather use me to get to Yami."

Bakura chuckled, "Yes, that was the plan at first," he started, "but to in order to make my plan successful I had to learn about you and your routine."

"What?" Yugi was baffled.

"Your cute when you make that face Chibi." He purred earning a blush from Yugi. "But anyways, watching you was fun you know? If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you'd be the yami and that damn Pharaoh would have been your light the way you guys acted."

"Care to explain?" Yugi was eyeing him.

He smiled widely, "The Pharaoh became a happy-go-lucky, self-centered, egotistic, idiot who's not doing his job and where you," he pointed, "were apparently a two-faced, deceitful little imp to begin with. Nobody changes like that in a few months you know."

Yugi stared at him warily, " 'A few months?' Why approach me now?"

"Because the day I saw you beat up those bastards was the dat I thought a person can be so sexy and cute at the same time, and when you tried to punch me send shivers up my spine." He purred.

Yugi looked away from Bakura's eyes, not wanting to show him yet another blush, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Now my turn, Chibi!" Bakura said happily, "Where's your puzzle at?"

Yugi raised a brow, "It merged with Yami's accidentally a few weeks after my self-being was being erased. Why?"

"So it's gone?"

"It became whole with Yami's, so yes."

"And the mind-link?"

"No more than a piece of string that is barely holding on."

Then suddenly, Bakura was on Yugi's side of the table hugging him tightly with his head buried in his chest with a loud, but muffled ,"I Love You!" His hug was constricting and made it hard for Yugi to breathe.

"Please let me go." Yugi managed out.

Bakura loosened his hug but didn't let go, "Never! Now that I know you don't love the Pharaoh, I can keep you and bring down terror upon him!" he said, but still muffled.

"Let go of me!" Yugi hissed quietly, he didn't to bring attention to the table, "What about Ryou?"

"He, Malik, and Marik hooked up for a threesome. We never had a romantic relationship, more like brothers...sort of."

Yugi didn't know what to say, speechless yes. He never thought Ryou was one for those kinds of relationship, knew he was gay, but thought he wanted a more sensible and meaningful relationship with one other person. Oh well.

Yugi was collecting his thoughts now. Bakura wasn't that bad, a bit forceful but not bad. He guesses that he can like him if he look past all the horrible things he did, after all, he was actually after the pharaoh and no one else. The others did get in his way...

Unknown to Yugi, he was unconsciously stroking Bakura's hair, who still was holding onto Yugi.

"So does that mean we're going out?" Yugi blurted out.

Bakura looked up and gave him a evil look, "I thought we were when I stole your first kiss, or was it when I took your chastity?"

Yugi's faced redden madly and made a 'Hmph' sound looking away.

* * *

Yami didn't know what the hell was wrong with his girlfriend Anzu. The first few weeks when they were going out were a secret so they can enjoy the alone time from the others without them knowing and it was a dream. But when they first announced it, she became needy, and since summer vacation began it got worst and became hell for him.

She wanted attention.

Attention.

And Attention!

She became bitchy for all he knew now about her and didn't like it. He gets questioned about his faithfulness, yelled at for not replying instantly on a text or not picking up the phone when she needed him and gave him no alone time for himself.

He was like a rag-doll that made her look good to her.

A piece of jewelery for her to wear.

An accessory in her life.

Right now, he was waiting for her in the park after he called her out to end this nightmare. It was nearing 7 o'clock, the time they were to meet up.

"Yami!" Anzu called over with a smile on her face.

In the distance, as Anzu came running up, Yami took a good look on who he was dating.

He was, in his own opinion, dating a slut. She was where a too short, black skirt that looked like it was about to rip along with a transparent, white tank top that showed her black bra fully. The only thing that was covering was the black stockings that looked like they came out of the washer shrunken down to its lowest form along with red high heels that looked like they came out of a strip club.

As she got closer, he was even more disgusted on the make-up on her face. Make-up was to enhance a persons beauty by coving some of the faults like dark spots, pimples, ect., and blend in with the skin. With Anzu, her make-up was actually cracking from it being overly built upon on layers and layers and layers.

He shook his head at himself for not seeing this sooner.

"Yami! Where are we going today?" Anzu asked sweetly.

Yami sighed, "I'm not here to take you anywhere Anzu."

"What?" Then an idea popped up, "Then you want to come to my house for some fun?" She put on a lustful face.

"No."

Anzu was a bit ticked, "Then why'd you call me out?"

Like the pharaoh he is when face a problem, he put on a straight face, "I'm ending our relationship."

"WHAT?" Anzu screeched, "AFTER ALL I'VE GIVEN YOU?"

Yami maintained his cool, "What exactly have you given me?"

Anzu opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't, but still tried, "What reason do you have to break up with me." She said darkly.

"I don't like you any more. Why? Because you've changed in a way I don't like." Yami replied.

Anzu couldn't believed whet she heard, "You're breaking up with me because you don't like who I am?"

"No. When I first met you, you were kind, caring and above all independent," He said, "but now you've become demanding and craving for something. What? I don't know and I don't care."

Anzu was fuming, "You'll regret breaking up with me."

"I'll regret it in the future if I have to, but I'm happy now." Yami retaliated.

Anzu raised her hand and brought it down to slap Yami only for it to be stopped by him.

"Raise a hand on me again and I'll bring nightmares in your dreams for the next month." Yami glared.

Anzu screeched something incomprehendable and stomped away.

Yami sighed, _It had to be done._

* * *

I made Bakura sane...somewhat.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes!

* * *

Yami didn't believe what he just read. A note that was taped on Yugi's door.

_'I went out. _

_Call me if you need something_

_Be back tomorrow.'_

Yami just came back home after his break up and thought Yugi would be the person to talk to for comfort and didn't expect an empty room to greet him to Yugi's room. He was mad, tierd and worried above all.

He looked around the room and was still clean the last time he saw it, save for the textbook on Yugi's desk. But as he came in, he felt a wave on hostility from the room itself as if someone doesn't want him here.

It was nearing 9 o'clock now, because he's been spending alot of time thinking about alot of things and now, alot more for Yugi's little getaway to who-knows-where!

Something felt wrong and was losing sleep because of this.

He was going to confront Yugi about this.

* * *

Yugi for one enjoyed his night. Him and Bakura just came back from shopping for clothes and watching a movie like a real date would.

But it _was_ a real date.

Yugi enjoyed the shopping because he finally bought the clothes he wanted and Bakura enjoyed the movie because he chosed the scariest movie that was out there, and no matter how much Yugi tells himself 'they're not real'. He still freaks out.

He can take all the gore and killings, but not the scary shit that comes out the dark, and the whole time during the whole duration of the movie he held to Bakura's arm for dear life.

That extra bonus for Bakura.

"I hate you." he glared at Bakura, who just kissed him on the forehead.

"But you still love me." Bakura grinned.

They were both tired from eating sugar, starting with the coffee, and crashed into a dead-weight zone where they were dragging their feet. I guess having that 2:30 feeling is a good thing to have in the middle of night.

Stupid annoying commercial.

Yugi looked around to see Bakura coming out in only his boxers and bllushed at the sight. He noticed the clothing in his hands though.

"You like?" Bakura smirked and tossed the clothes to him. "These are Ryou's. He sometimes come over when he needs to escape from Marik's and his host's hormones."

"Thanks." Yugi mummbled.

He went to a nearby bathroom and changed. The night wear was just a plain dark blue, but it was a nice color. When he exited he half-expected to be attacked by Bakura, but he wasn't in his line of sight.

The apartment Bakura lived in wasn't built for one person to live, but enough room for a single family to live in. He guessed that the apartments here were so cheap because it happened to be built on the bad part of Domino city that was littered with 'unwanted' people.

Yugi looked around. The living room had a couch, T.V. and a coffee table, two bedrooms: one Bakura's and the other completely empty, kitchen, and bathrooms.

In short, it was alot cleaner and nicely decorated than what most people would think.

But he expected to find more knife collections, besides the one hanging in Bakura's bedroom.

He lied down on Bakura's bed closing his eyes thinking on the events that happened before leading up to now. Yugi guessed that this is what he gets forbeing the 'imp' he is, as Bakura puts it.

Drifted to sleep unknowningly lost in thought.

Bakura came out of the bathroom that was connected to his room after a good shower. He was drying his mess of a hair until he saw Yugi sleeping on his bed.

"Aww, my Chibi is asleep." He smirked. He went closer to Yugi and his smirk dropped down to a soft smile and surrendered in a deep breath and started to hum. He got closer and started to play with his hair.

He remembers the first time he met Yugi on his first duel with the damned pharaoh. His eyes that shown the innocence of a child from the begining ended as a mask to apparently 'support' his friends who were too emotional for the pharaoh's dearture to the afterlife.

You think that they would actually think it would be the best for him because he was trapped in that puzzle for 5000 years, but in the end, all of Yugi's support was for naught and they all left him in the open for the vultures to feed on. Such ungrateful bastards.

But he's also thankful for them. Their ignorance made it easier to approach him along with second thoughts about them.

Lord Ra must have forgiven him to give him such a wonderful gift. A beautiful partner and a way to terrorize the pharaoh with him lifting a finger on him. He knows that the pharaoh is over protective of little Yugi.

When he first kissed Yugi, it was like a dream. He never thought he would get so hot with just a kiss because he never did back when he was in Eygpt.

Turning off the lights, Bakura climbed into bed embracing his love snuggling him close.

He snickered when he heard Yugi say, _'Stupid bitch.'_

* * *

It was nearing 11 o'clock in the morning and Yugi just arrived at the game shop that was closed for today, which was the weekends. He was carrying all the stuff he bought with him.

Upon entering the shop, he was faced with a yami with a stern look.

"Where have you been Yugi?" he asked darkly.

"Geez no hello?" Yugi rolled his eyes to his Dark and continued upstairs to his room.

Yami couldn't believe his Light's attitude, "Yugi," he said furiously, "what do you think you were doing in the middle of the night and not coming back? And not telling me!"

"I left a note didn't I? Plus I stayed over a friends house. No big deal." Yugi shrugged at Yami's worries.

"'Not a big deal?' You could've told me personally!" Yami shouted.

Yugi gave a small glare at Yami, "Well I do try. All. The. Time." He said spelling each word out. "Everytime I try, I either get, 'Not now Yugi.' 'Sorry Yugi, I have to go with Anzu or my friends.' or just a plain 'what?'"

"You could've still called me or through the mind-link." Yami argued.

"I do. I keep getting the voice message and you've block off your side of the link." Yugi shot back, "Sorry for having a life too, Yami."

"And you're not even allowed to even go out at night Yugi. You're too young." Yami thought he won this arguement and ended it.

Sadly he was wrong.

Yugi punched the nearest thing which was a dresser door causing his hand to bleed and glared harshly at his counterpart. Yami became somewhat fearful of his Hikari because he never seen him like this.

Yugi didn't believe what he just heard "What? Exscuse me?" Yugi gave a fake laugh, " 'Too young?'"

Yami was now fearful of his Hikari and backed away a bit.

"I'M THE SAME FUCKING AGE AS YOU!" Yugi hissed out very loudly, "I may not have 5000 years on me, but you were certainly seventeen when you died."

"Yugi pl-"

"Or is it because I'm supposedly 'too innocent?' Yami. After all we went through, do you really think I would stay ignorant, naive, and unaffected by it?"

Yami tried to calm him down but didn't work out.

"And who do you thiink you are Yami? My mother? My guardian?"

"Yugi lis-"

"No, you're not! You are my yami and nothing more now."

Yugi's eyes darkened to near black, but went back to its natural purple slowly. He took a deep breath and looked away from Yami.

"Not anymore."

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at Yami and gave him the harsh glare again, "Get out of my room."

"Yugi please." Yami didn't mean to offend his light. He didn't think things would turn out like this.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that for you. Get the _fuck_ out of my room."

Yami decided not to push his luck and did what he was told and heard the door slam behind him.

_Shit. I scewed things up_, Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was crying sitting down, leaning on his bed side.

Everything had just caught up to him emotionally.

"Not anymore huh?" Yugi whispered.

That's right. During his first years of their adventure, the days where his yami saved him countless times, he was infatuated with the spirit because he was strong and fearless.

Because he was his savior.

But throughout the times of their adventures, he realized he can never have him because Yami was already crushing on Anzu and when he heard about the cerimonial duel, he gave up all together.

So he let go.

When he later found out that Yami choose to stay and was able to have a full materialized body, he felt nothing.  
No joy and not even resentment of it. Just nothing.

But a smile was inorder for his friends though.

He faked a smile all the way to the end and broke down today.

So what about Bakura? Was his feelings for him fake too?

The former tomb robber was a funny one. He hated Yami, but for a good reason...kinda. After witnessing his village burn down, I'm sure revenge was the first thing in mind. And his revenge was the aim at the pharaoh. Yami.

But now, Bakura is past that and just terrorize his dark for fun and not a hint of revenge no more. He changed.

The thief made him laugh, smile and blush. He whispered words and words of flattery lik no other. And to top it all off, he made him happy.

A smile creeped up on Yugi's face.

No, it wasn't fake.

He loves him.

* * *

So the whole time I was writing this, I was playing pokemon. The show sucks, but you gotta amit the game passes the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Flattery won't get no one any where. But it's nice to know.  
And I'm using this year's date because I don't want to do the math.

* * *

Currently, Yami was at the mall with his friends including Anzu. He was aggrivated by the fake tears and sympathy for both his and her side.

"Come on Anzu, don't cry." Trstan tried to comfort.

"Yami, say something," Jou whispered elbowing him, "Even if she did change for the worst, you could atleast be the comforting ex."

"Jou, I will not comfort anybody who tried to slap me out of spite," Yami replied, "I broke up with her because she needs to reallze what she's doing before she gets worst."

Jou slouched into his chair and grumbled. He came here to have fun, not to be mixed up in a relationship problem. He looked up to the flashing sign in the food court that showed the time, date, weather, and future events out of boredom.

When the date came up, something in his mind tugged at him.

_June 3, 2012_

It's been two weeks since summer break started and he didn't know what that date meant to him, so he tried to shrugg it off.

But it kept nabbing at him. He started to feel off in a bad way.

What is it?_ Think, think, think, think._

He was never good at thinking, but he couldn't even get past the 'what' of his question because of all the racket that was going on inbetween his friends.

He grabbed hishead in frustration and stood up from the table. Everybody stared at him.

"Sorry guys, I know I should be here supporting y'all but I don't know what to do. I'm going to walk around for a bit."

And so he left.

_Think, think, think, think._

He was stilling thinking and walked aimlessly. He felt like he was missing something now and that date was his reminder for something.

He kept walking not seeing the person infront of him and collided to the stranger falling on his butt.

"Watch where you're going mutt."

Jou looked up to the said person and scowled.

"I'm not the one who's just standing there." He shot back.

He looked over to the shop they were by and saw it was a toy shop. Through the window he could see Mokuba grabbing two plushie like pillows of some sort giving them to the cashier.

"I didn't know Mokuba collected plushies."

Seto raised a brow, "It's not for him, it's for Yugi."

Jou tilted his head, "Why?"

Now Seto was surprised, "Tomorrow is Yugi's birthday," he said, "I thought you of all people would know. I guess I was wrong."

What?

"I got him a laptop."

Yugi?

"Fuck!" Jou said under his breath.

* * *

Yugi was with Bakura heading towards the meeting place with Ryou, Malik, Marik.

"What the hell Chibi?" Bakura stared at Yugi.

Yugi was squeling from a text message, "My sister is coming back!"

Bakura was confused, "Sister? I never heard anything about you having a sister."

Yugi beamed at Bakura, "Because of her job, I'm not allowed to talk about it that much."

"'That much.' You still could've say you had one."

"She made me promise not to."

Bakura was a bit skeptical but waved it off, "Fine, fine. When is she coming?"

"Tonight!" Yugi cheered.

"And she just texted you about this?" Bakura stared not believing it.

Yugi gave a weak laugh, "She tends to forget these stuff."

They arrived in front of a small cafe where they saw Malik, Marik and Ryou through the window. They entered through the door and went over to them.

"Dang Bakura, you weren't kidding." Marik went up to Yugi and pinched his cheeks. "He is a chibi."

Yugi slapped his hands away harshly and glared at him.

"And fiesty."

"Hands off Marik," Bakura said, "he's mine." He wrapped him arms around Yugi.

"Yugi! It's been so long since I saw you." Malik called out.

All three hikaris got together in a hug.

"Awww, so cute." Marik said.

"So what are gonna do today?" Yugi asked.

All of them grinned, "The amusement park!"

"We planned this to be on your birthday, but Marik, Malik and I will be going to Egypt." Ryou said. "So we did it the day before for all of us to have fun."

Yugi wiped away a stray tear, "I love you guys. But why are you going Ryou?"

Ryou smiled, "My father is going to Egypt and dig his excavations there and since Marik and Malik are going, I asked him to take me with him."

"I'm happy for you Ryou and thanks everyone."

They all went to the amusement park in Marik's car, that Isis loaned him, and had fun. Yugi was definately excited because he was finally tall enough to ride the roller coasters there.

* * *

It was almost 8 o'clock and Yami was dead tired. He heard his phone ring signaling a text message, but didn't want to check. The whole gang minus Jou was at the mall to cheer up the 'crying' Anzu with shopping and he got stuck with carrying all the bags.

The game shop was in view and the lights were on.

"Yugi must be home" He muttered to himself.

When he entered through the door he heard running water in the kitchen and smelled food cooking. Since when did Yugi cook?

The table was filled with food as if there was going to be a celebration, but everything was covered in plastic wrap.

"Yugi I didn't know you coo-" He stopped his sentence when he realized it wasn't Yugi, "Who the hell are you?"

The said person turned around, "Oh, hello." He said smiling.

Yami was a bit surprised on this guy's out fit. He was wearing white skinny jeans, with a white blouse with the arms were transparent cloth and had on a blushih-gray vest. His black hair was in a long braid that was held together with metal bands, but his bangs were still loose out of its ties and wore rectangular, black, framed glasses that were tinted.

And the weirdest thing about him that he kept his eyes closed.

_He looks like a modernized aristocrat from the victorian age, but he's clearly Japanese_, Yami thought.

"I won't ask again. Who are you?" Yami said darkly.

He chuckled, "Ahh, but you just did." He said. "And didn't who learn that you're supposed to introduce yourself before asking others?"

Yami gave a full force glare, "It doesn't apply when people are tresspassing on others property."

The guy kept smiling, "Ahh, but I'm not. I live here you see." He waved a finger at him, but then started to tap his chin. "Or is it used to be? My room's still up there."

Yami couldn't believe this guy. His aloof attitude of being caught is unbelievable, was he confident or cocky?

It didn't matter to him, he slowly gathered his magic in his hands preparing to blast this guy out of the room, but still made eye contact...if staring at closed eyes counts as it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Yami froze. This guy opened his eyes sending chills down Yami's spine. His eyes were narrow, but sharp and were deep purple that still shone brightly in the light.

"Yami is it?" Yami stiffened even more. "Or is it Atemu? I guess Pharaoh will have to do for now."

Yami's eyes widened. How does he know?

The guy closed his eyes again. "I've heard all about your adventures. Conquering evil multiple times and saving the world." He stopped for a second then continued. "And most of it was the fault of that trinket."

He pointed at the millenium puzzle dangling from Yami's neck.

Rage and fear rose in Yami's mind_, Is he after the puzzle?_

"I have a question my dear Pharaoh." He started. "Are you enjoying this life? If you are, have you thanked everyone that gave you this life?"

* * *

Yugi was carrying multiple stuffed animals and other various prizes inside a bag that were won by Bakura.

"Come on Bakura!" Yugi shouted. "My sister is home!"

Bakura was following Yugi as they strated down the street towards the shop. He was a bit tired from the amusement park, but had enough energy to keep up.

"Slow down Chibi," Bakura said, "she's not going anywhere and I'm more worried about the pharaoh being home. We are still not in the best of terms you know."

"Don't worry about him," Yugi said, "If push comes to shove, I'll hit him for you."

Bakura chuckled, _Cute and violent._

_CRASH!_

A loud crash was heard from the game shop and they both ran to see what happened. There was no smoke or fire in sight giving a bit of relief to Bakura.

When Yugi opened the door he found the T.V. with a broken screen, a lamp destroyed, with some couches over turned, but nothing else was intacted. Looked a bit and saw Yami pinned down to the ground by the man.

"What the hell happened here?" Yugi cried out.

The guy with the glasses turned to Yugi, "I made him mad Yugi, but I kept the food safe."

"Yugi get out of here!" Yami shouted. "This guy is dangerous!"

Yugi took a closer look at the said guy, "Reimei?"

"The one and only." Reimei smiled.

Yugi went up and tackled him to the ground off of Yami for a hug.

* * *

As some of you guys may have noticed, I'm typing up two stories at once. I will be taking some days to type them up and will bbe posting on later days. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

My self-being is getting tired right now...

* * *

_How did this happened?_ Yami thought.

After all that has happened, everybody here, Yugi, him, that guy Reimei and even the Tomb Robber is sitting at the table chatting like nothing's wrong.

"Hey Chibi," Bakura called after chewing a mouth full of food, "I thought you said you had a sister."

Chibi? Sister?

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well 'she'," he pointed to Reimei, "looks like a 'he'."

Reimei chuckled, "I can assure you that I am a girl Bakura. I just don't have the fat the goes on my chest."

Bakura laughed, "Hey, I like her Chibi."

"Wait, Yugi, how come I didn't know about your sister or her comings and he did?" Yami asked with a hint of anger pointing at Bakura.

Yugi raised a brow, "I texted you when I found out she was coming this morning. Didn't you get it?"

Yami took out his phone and saw he had two new messages.

_'I'm coming home now with Bakura. Don't fight with him.' _  
_7:48pm June 3, 2012_

Press. Back.

_'My sister just texted me right now that she was coming tonight. Sorry I didn't tell anyone about her, but I made a promise. So if you see someone there at the shop, that would be her.' _  
_8:45am June 3,2012_

Yami's shoulder slumped. He really did texted him. He looked up from his phone to the others, then to Yugi.

_'Have you thanked everyone that gave you this life?'_

Yami watched Yugi and started wondering.

_When was the last time I've seen Yugi?_

The night Yami tried to confront Yugi was the day he finally saw Yugi past his (not so) innocent looks. Yugi definately got taller, nearly as tall as him, and his eyes were narrowed out a bit from the losss of his baby fat, but still were large and wide as he remembers it.

Then there was his body. It seems like Yugi has been working out recently because of the muscles that are shown on his arms.

Then something hit.

When was the last time he seen Yugi?

Besides the arguement they had before, he couldn't remember the last time he had a proper conversation with him.

No. He couldn't remember even seeing him for the last few months.

Dread fell upon Yami as the new found realization dawned on him. He left his Light alone for the excitement and new found life he now has and didn't live it out with Yugi. The fated person who made this all happen.

_'Have you thanked everyone that gave you this life?'_

This life wouldn't be if Yugi didn't solve the puzzle and maybe another 5000 years would past if he didn't.

If he didn't.

But he did and failed to show his thanks by running off on his own and coming back expecting Yugi to sit and stay where he left him. Pathetic. He was pathetic.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the conversation drew his attention.

"Please Bakura, your hair is so beautiful and it looks so soft." Reimei said.

Bakura was hiding behind Yugi, "There is no way I'm letting anything touch my hair."

"It's true his hair is really soft and fluffy." Yugi added in.

"Chibi!"

"Fluffy? That's what I'll be calling you from now on Fluffy!" Reimei smiled even wider to Bakura's dissmay.

"No! Chibi why?" Bakura cried holding on to his arm.

Reimei waved him off, "No worries Fluffy, it's just a harmless nickname."

"I am the king of thieves! I refuse to be called something cute!" Bakura shouted.

Reimei chuckled, "Who is also hiding behind my little brother."

Yami hated this transaction. He hated how Bakura touched Yugi so easily and hated how Yugi lets him. Since when have they become such good friends?

Then again, what kind of friend was he for the past few months.

"Yugi, I want you to wake up early in the morning so we can go get your birthday present." Reimei said.

Birthday?

Yugi squeled, "What you get me?"

"Chibi, you're not supposed to know your present until it's actually your birthday." Bakura said.

Yugi pouted, "But you and the others took me to the amusement park today."

What?

"Because of the circumstance, we had no choice. You already know that Chibi." He was now hanging off of Yugi's waist.

The Tomb Robber, the King of Theives, his hated enemy is hugging his light now.

"Come now Bakura," Yugi said, "sit up. You're dragging me down."

Bakura smirked, "Maybe I like it this way."

Yami saw Yugi scowled, but saw a faint hint of a blush. What the hell?

Bakura looked at the time, "It's getting late," Bakura muttered, "I'll be going now."

"Wait Bakura," Yugi called out, "why don't you stay for tonight?"

"What?" Both Yami and Bakura said at the same time.

"Yugi you can't suggest that the Tomb robber to stay here!" Yami said.

Yugi made a face, "And why the hell not? Bakura put everything to the past Yami, so why can't you."

Yami bit his lip. Why? Why isn't anything going his way like before?

"It's alright Chibi," Bakura said, "besides, I don't have a change of clothes or anything."

"If you want, will be at the mall around 8 o'clocks." Reimei said.

Bakura nodded and left, "See ya Chibi."

Yugi waved goodbye.

* * *

Yami was in his room laying on his bed. He was thinking about what just happened today and was shocked to see the attic was a complete room on its own.

_-Flashback-_

_"So where are you going to sleep?" Yami asked._

_All three of them were climbing the stairs to where the badrooms are. When they reached the top Reimei pointed directly up to the ceiling where the attic door is._

_"My room is the attic of this shop." She said. "I wanted my room to be up there because of the huge window there. Wanna see?"_

_Reimei opened the door and a ladder fell down along with dust. She went up inviting the others sitting at the top._

_To Yami's surprise, the whole room was alot bigger than he thought it would be. It was almost the size of both Yugi's and Yami's room combined. There were furniture covered in plastic with dust on top: Bed, night stands, a few desks, tables, and a dresser._

_"What are these papers?" Yami asked._

_"Hmm?" Reimei began to peel off the plastic, "Those are old stuff from my work."_

_-end-_

It's funny you know?

Yami was given life under Lord Ra's blessing and ended up taking it for granite by moving forward without his hikari, and so in the end Yugi moved forward without him.

Yugi became stronger and Yami became weaker.

Yugi became more aware and Yami became oblivious.

Yugi became out of reach while Yami was living a fantasy life.

In the end, might as well change the roles in there life. Yugi the dark and Yami the light.

He scan through his phone and saw in his inbox had over a hundred text messages. He frowned at this and looked through it only to see they were all from Yugi.

He browsed through each one and a weight of bittersweet feeling came down on his chest.

_'Yami I'm at a friends house.'_

_'Yami I'll be at the mall if you need me.' _

_'I'm not going to school today.'_

These text messages were just notices on what Yugi was doing or going to do. Little things that were supposed to keep Yami from worring, but these messages started to dwindle around two months ago.

_In the end, Yugi still cared enough to leave something here while I go out without telling him or even bother to invite him_, Yami thought to himself, _I really am pathetic._

* * *

The next morning, the smell of coffee filled the air. The scent was more savory than the normal strong smell of black coffee, so Yami went down and saw Reimei eating a cookie reading the newspaper.

Reimei looked up, "Good morning Yami."

Yami felt the same chill go up his spine when her eyes were opened. Deep purple were hidden again as she closed them back up and put on her smile.

"Care for a cookie?"

Yami stared at her for a second, "What kind?"

"It's a coffee cookie." she said taking a drink, "I don't like the actual drink because it's too strong foor me, so I make them into cookies and made them every morning since."

Yami raised a brow, "And what do you do when you don't finish them?"

"I take them to my work and give them out."

Yami took a cookie and bit in it. The crust was crunchy and had a chewy center with a savory coffee flavor.

_Like grandpa's_, Yami thought, _only with coffee._

Soon after, Yugi came down yawning, "Good morning."

"Good morning Yugi," Reimei greeted, "and happy birthday."

Yami would've said his 'happy birthday' too, but he couldn't. He watched Yugi, who was happily eating a cookie striking a conversation with his sister. Yami couldn't help the feeling that he betrayed his light.

Later on, when it was about 7:30, they set off to the mall.

* * *

Anzu was at the mall again, still cooling off from the break up and went on another shopping spree. She wanted a way to get Yami back with her and devised a plan.

_'Maybe I can get Yami jealous?'_ Anzu thought. _'He is the one to be overprotective on what's his.'_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of black walking by her and when she turned a blush came over her face. The guy was ordering food from a stand and he was wearing a dark blue tank top with black skinny jeans with a few bracelets on his wrists. His long black hair was tied in a low pony tail, but his bangs hang loose from the ties.

And the one thing that completed his face, in Anzu's mind, were the tinted, rectangular glasses.

She stared at him a good bit and saw him walk over to a table with another person.

Yugi Mutou.

_How does Yugi know someone as hot as him?_ Anzu thought. _But I'm sure he can introduce his friend to me._

She thought Yugi's little friend was the perfect person to start out her plan.

* * *

Look! LOOK! I'm making more cookies! ! #! !


End file.
